


Captivated by the fallen angel

by sexuallyfrustratedyocchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Girls Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Rough Kissing, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallyfrustratedyocchi/pseuds/sexuallyfrustratedyocchi
Summary: Because of dia's bad mood , yoshiko and her get into a fight  , meanwhile dia keeps challenging yoshiko to prove herself , little does she know that her fellow first year has multiple tricks up her sleeve thanks to rikos "helpful" manga





	Captivated by the fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy yall , gift to my bitch , goddess and lovely bean Veronica the girl sensitive to vagina , enjoy hot yohadia 😩✌

 

~

The school bell rang , the students of Uranoshi highschool were slowly exiting the building , although that wasnt the case for the members of Aqours.

Dia was walking down to the Aqours clubroom already pissed because an  angering meeting she wasnt in the best mood ,she strolled down the hallway to the classroom, softly opening the door and stepping in , she noticed that unusually somebody had arrived earlier than she had , it was her fellow first year member ,Yoshiko , or as she likes to call herself "Yohane".

Dia's eyes hover over yoshiko as she looks at the blunette that was sitting down on one of the seats softly reading a manga , either the girl hasn't noticed her , or she just decided to ignore Dia's presence.

"What are you reading ,Yoshiko?" Dia said as she awkwardly broke the silence , she usually wouldnt talk like this to her fellow first year , she had always seen Yoshiko as a child, although she would always admit Yoshiko's beauty and sometimes unpredictable maturity were ... Lets say captivating, she always thought her childish fallen angel side was always what was ruining her.

"Oh this? This is just some manga i picked up from a ,,, friend" Yoshiko says as she looks up from the now closed manga , she remembered she shouldn't mention the owner of the manga as she would quote by quote "Get murdered" if someone found out about Riko actually being a huge geek that is wayyy into self insert yuri manga

"You do know manga is for kids right? Instead of reading that kind of trash you should maybe study instead , last time i checked with your teacher your grades weren't holding up that well" Dia chuckled , she didnt want to seem like a bother but she did want to look out for her friend , and obviously she would rather insult yoshiko rather than showing her she cares.

"Fallen angels dont need to study! I hold eternal power and knowledge , mere human grades can not handle yohanes vast knowledge!" Yoshiko says as she does her iconic sign

"Would you cut that out? You need to become more mature , this whole fallen angel play was acceptable enough in middle school but now its highschool Yoshiko ! You cant let this stupid roleplay get into your life! How are you gonna find love or honestly be taken seriously when you keep making a fool of  yourself and keep looking like a loser?"

Dias already bad mood had broken out , she let her anger out on yoshiko , she regretted her words the moment she realized what she said , she did speak her mind but in such a horrid manner

"What is your problem? Did you just come here to annoy me? What do you even know about me"? Yoshiko steps up , in an angry manner "Did you just start all of this just to yell how much better you are ?Case you arent that big and mighty as you think you are" 

Dia was enraged but stunned at the same time , she didnt know yoshiko was hiding so much anger towards her , and she never thought she would defend herself like this , but this enraged her even more

Yoshiko kept going forward , slowly backing Dia in a corner , Dia was trying her best to come up with a response but she was too distracted by Yoshiko herself "How should i see you as something else than below if you only prove and present yourself like this?" Dia barks back 

"Guess yohane sama will have to show you to not underestimate what the power of a fallen angel can hold~" Yoshiko says as she puts her hand against the wall pinning Dia to it , truth to be told she was more than fired up to play with Dia after reading that manga , her also new goal to prove herself better made her even more fired up , she will make Dia become "addicted" to that "loser" she was talking about , she knew she had the upper game in romance , she knew dia was lusting for someone to break her innocence

Dia was longing for this , with all this work and practice overwhelming her , and her also hardstuck personality that would drive people away she'd always cringe in jealousy whenever kanan and mari would act all love birdy around her , not that she wasnt happy for her best friends being happy but she wished to feel that as well , lust or not she wanted to know what "love" was. Should she use her fellow first year like this was a question she didn't even have the time to think about , she wanted to feel loved and that was it , to forget about the shitty meeting , to forget about her rudeness , to forget about the jealousy , to only think about love

"F-fine! Try Proving yourself yoshiko , let me scoff at your lacking abilities" Dia said with the confidence of a lion even tho she was the mouse in this game , not only did yoshiko know that she had the higher ground in this type of scenario but she knew Dia was far too predictable , who knew Yuri mangas could actually be helpful?

Yoshiko grabbed dias chin as she pressed her lips against Dia's , Yoshikos lips were sweet , they were overwhelming and intoxicating , they were like a drug Dia never should of known , in a rough and overwhelming manner Yoshiko kept kissing dia , her tongue and dias met ,fighting for the last part of control ,but failing, dia let yoshiko explore her mouth , with quick kisses in between they were going at it 

Yoshikos hand started moving down Dia's body , Dia slowly letting out a little suprised moan as yoshiko toched her waist

"Didnt know we had such a dirty llittle demon over here~ Were did all that confidence go?" Yoshiko said using her seductive Yohane voice , meanwhile gazing deeply into Dia's Turquoise eyes , Dia's face was as red as it could possibly be 

Yoshiko herself was embarrassed as well but her determination and high skill of hiding her emotions when she would concentrate was far more than enough to cover , she loved this feeling of control , of controlling the big Dia Kurosawa herself 

Dia was far more than "into it" , she loved yoshikos small kisses in between their Frenches , she loved the way she looked her into the eyes and teased her , and she loved how awfully bold and good she was at all of these things

They kept connecting their kisses , put her hands behind yoshikos neck as yoshiko started sucking on her tongue , it felt so awfully good , such shameful things were happening to her and she wanted more , Yoshiko's hands were touching her in such a wild manner , her body was on fire , and so was Yoshikos

Dia was letting out small moans in between their even deeper kisses , that made yoshiko smirk , yoshiko broke the long kiss and strated moving down dia's neck , Dia was letting out small suprised moans as Yoshikos hot and wet lips made contact to her bare neck , yoshiko moved her hands up , she looked up to dia without saying anything , asking for permission to caress her boobs , dia hesitantly nodded as yoshiko started messaging her.

She let out soft moans, as she was overwhelmed by yoshikos lips over her neck and her hands massaging her boobs , as her body was starting to blow up from the heat , she barely could hold back her voice as Yoshiko suddenly let small but rough bite marks over her neck and neckline 

Yoshiko was far more than heated herself , dia's soft skin was delicious , she felt like she was touching the silk of the heavens itself. She could hear Dia's heart beating like a mess , she herself was dying and melting appart but she musnt show that , after all what kind of sexy fallen angel would show that tho her pray

"Yohane sama is wondering if her lustful little demon is already convinced by her otherworldly powers~" yoshiko smirked as she looked up to Dia and asked , she knew dia was getting what she wanted , but Yoshiko wasnt about to just give her that , she had something up her sleeve

"Y-yes" Dia slowly and softly said in between her moans 

"Well than arent you enjoying yourself a bit too much for a bad little demon?" Yoshiko said while deeply gazing into Dia's eyes

Yoshikos gaze was intoxicating , her lips were intoxicating , her touch was intoxicating , she couldn't think of anything else other than her , how could someone like her captivate her heart like this , she was far more than embarrassed , she could hear her own heart beat , so could yoshiko herself 

"i am , Y-Yohane sama" Dia says , her face growing even redder from what she just said , falling right into yoshikos devilish but sweet trap , she kept getting greedier and greedier , she wanted more and more , she wanted to give in to her desires , but than she noticed Yoshikos face creating a hollow and wide grin

"Well than , my job here is done than~" yoshiko says as she unpins dia from the wall slowly brushing her clothes with her hand and grabbing her phone off the table  , Yoshiko chucked to herself , she could hear dia's heart , she knew she just broke her to the max by doing this

As she checked the screen of her phone she saw that she got a message 50 minutes ago "Riri<3: Sorry for forgetting to tell you earlier yocchan!Me You and Chika are having a class field trip after school and wont be able to make it to practice so we canceled it, hope you didnt overstay! We can hang out tomorrow, finish the manga so we can discuss it together!"

"God bless they canceled practice" she thought as she sighted 

"Practice is canceled little demon , you were lucky this time~" Yoshiko chuckled as she grabbed her bag

"Have a good day Dia~c h a n~ " she teased as she walked off proudly knowing she left Dia hot and hanging 

Dia was in her own world , she couldn't process the fact that she played so nicely into Yoshiko's cards , she was far too embarrassed to get mad at herself for being foolish, the intoxicatingly sweet taste of Yoshiko's lips was still there , her heart was beating so damn hard , she really had fallen deeply 

Dia checked her pocket only to not find her phone there "i must i forgot it in the office" she thought while letting a sigh , she was still hot and still not over what happened , how did she let herself so bewitched by her own lust?

-The next day- 

The rang bell rang 15 minutes ago , Dia spaced out while thinking about the events of yesterday's "practice", she barely got any sleep because she kept day dreaming about yoshikos soft touch and bewitching lips, she soon realized aqours practice already had started and she was late.

She rushed down the hallway as she opened the club room doors , there , eight pairs of eyes met hers , one of them being owned by the sinful blunette herself , only meeting her gorgeous magenta eyes made Dia's skin shiver a bit.

"It isnt like you to be late , are you okay Onee chan?" Ruby asks while worryingly heading over to Dia

"Yeah you look really tired are you sure you arent sick?~" Yoshiko smugly teases as she smirks at dia

Dia , embarrassed , looks away "i feel good , t-thanks for worrying" 

God she wanted to retaste Yoshiko's lips so much , she was so sinful but it felt so right , she really had been captivated by the fallen angel

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
